Daimoinon
Daimoinon---- Level 1 • Sense the Sin By making a Perception + Empathy roll against a difficulty of the target's Self-Control + 4, the Baali can sense the subject's greatest character flaw- be it a low Virtue, a weak Will, a Derangement, or whatever. Level 2 • Fear of the Void Below The Baali must first use Sense the Sin (above) to discern the tragic flaw of the target. She must then speak to the target, telling him of his inevitable damnation and lack of any hope for redemption. If the Baali makes a Wits + Intimidation resisted roll against the target's Courage + 4, the victim will fly into a Terror frenzy; if the Baali scores three or more successes, the target will collapse in a useless panic. Level 3 • Flames of the Netherworld The Baali may hurl blasts of flame which do one die of damage per blood point spent; the Baali must roll Dexterity + Occult, with a difficulty dependent on range, to hit. Level 4 • Psychomachia The Baali is able to summon the Beast in an individual. After using Sense the Sin (above) to discern weakness, the Baali can actually coax the Beast to the surface. The victim must roll against his greatest weakness (i.e. lowest Virtue) with a difficulty of 8 or fly into a frenzy; any Derangements possessed by the victim will be in evidence. Level 5 • Curse By making an Intelligence + Occult roll against the target's Willpower, the Baali may cast a curse on the target. One of the target's Traits, chosen by the Baali, will drop to zero for a duration depending on the number of successes:1 Success One night 2 Successes One week 3 Successes One month 4 Successes One year 5 Successes Permanent Level 6 • Ignore the Searing Flames Fire no longer affects the character. Level 7 • Summon the Herald of Hell This power requires a one hour ritual, three blood points' expenditure and a human sacrifice. The Baali may then summon a lesser demon from Hell to do her bidding. Demons vary greatly in abilities and form, but will usually be built on something approximating the following statistics: Demons Attributes: 10/7/3 Abilities: 15 points worth Willpower: 8 Disciplines: 10 points worth, as well as a Fortitude of at least 3 and the ability to heal like a Lupine.Form can vary wildly-some demons are beautiful seductresses, others reptilian horrors. The demon may be summoned without the hour-long ritual or the sacrifice, but the Baali must spend six blood points and the demon will be uncontrolled-it may well decide to drag the Baali down to Hell with it for her temerity. Level 8 • Great Curse This curse is more subtle than the Level Three power, and affects a much wider area. With this curse, the Baali afflicts an entire city or province with a feeling of gloom, despair and malaise. The more successes rolled on the Baali's Intelligence + Occult against a difficulty of 9, the greater the effect. Crime and violence soar, petty angers become seething hatreds, the economy takes a downward spiral, marriages break up over trivial causes, and the world just becomes a nastier place in general. Even Kindred organizations become more fractious and less efficient- thus, this power is ideal for undermining Camarilla power structures in a city. A successful use of Auspex 9 or above will enable the user to determine that there is a malevolent outside aura on the region affected; otherwise, the populace will simply assume that the times, they are a-changin'- for the worse. Level 9 • Call the Great Beast This ritual takes four hours to cast and requires the sacrifice of 50 victims (Kindred or kine) with at least 4 Humanity each. One of the Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld will thereupon erupt from Hades; the details of this are up to the Storyteller, but it is safe to say that such entities are more powerful than any Vampire, and that the world is in serious trouble. This is presented more as a plot device than a way for sadistic Storytellers to waste the Troupe.